


Permission Granted

by sushifish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's (Star Wars), Biting, Clones, Companion Piece, Exhibitionism, Extended Scene, F/M, Fivesoka, Implied Voyeurism, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, implied past rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushifish/pseuds/sushifish
Summary: Fives had nothing but pure intentions when he invited Ahsoka to 79's - really, it's true. But somehow he's ended up with his hands under her dress and her legs around his waist and, well, he's not about to look a gift orbak in the mouth.An extended "What-if?" version of the ending scene of chapter 3 in Nothing but the Truth, but there are enough context clues for it to be read as a standalone. Captain Rex? Never heard of him.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	Permission Granted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ahmose007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose007/gifts).



> A gift for my wonderful co-author Ahmose007! And since the Fivesoka bit at the end of chapter 3 seemed to be a hit... ;)
> 
> A translation guide for the Mando'a:  
> mar'e! - an expression of relief; literally, "at last!"  
> gedet'ye - please

“Commander,” Fives said simply, moving to pull away. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed a certain Captain who’s had his eyes on you since we came over here…”

The corner of Ahsoka’s mouth hitched upward. “I have.”

“And in keeping with the theme of the evening…” he swallowed hard, heart pounding so violently against his chest piece that he could hear it in his own ears. “Permission to do something inappropriate, Commander?”

She exhaled the breath of a laugh but hesitated for just a moment. “Permission granted, Trooper.”

Fives sucked in a deep breath and pulled back, giving her the tiniest nod. He was suddenly very cognizant of the fact that he was standing between her legs, pressed very close to her. His whole body felt warm, thrumming with an odd combination of nerves and excitement. One hand moved to the small of her waist while the other came to the outside of her thigh, sliding upward with a cautious slowness until his fingers had just barely breached the hem of her dress. He dipped his head until his lips were at her montral, his thumb tracing tiny circles on the bare skin of her thigh.

“Just tell me if you’re uncomfortable, okay?”

She swallowed thickly and gave the smallest of nods.

Fives brushed his nose against the underside of her montral, selfishly relishing the shiver he felt run down her spine. He was growing painfully hard inside the confines of his armor and he willed himself to ignore it. What he was doing meant nothing, of course. He was just doing this to help the Commander.

_Right?_

Either way, it didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying it.

He trailed his nose down the side of her face and then over the line of her jaw, nudging her lek out of the way and urging her to tip her head back just so. His one hand moved from her waist to the small of her back, drawing her closer to him with gentle pressure. He was very, _very_ aware of the way he was pressing between her thighs and he found himself both cursing his codpiece and thankful for it in equal measure.

The hand Ahsoka had used to support herself came to rest where his bicep lay beneath his armor. Her fingers curled around it as much as they could, confident as she now was that Fives would support her weight. He traced a line down the side of her throat and she shivered openly, the exhale that escaped her lips sounding dangerously close to a sigh.

“I can stop,” he breathed against her skin, the words barely above a whisper. Silently, selfishly, he begged her not to ask him to.

_“Don’t.”_

Her response was so soft he almost didn’t hear it but his body reacted instantaneously. He throbbed behind his codpiece, swollen and aching and he’d hardly even kriffing _touched_ her. How had Rex been able to kiss her and not succumb to the urge to just take her right there in the common room in front of everyone? He hadn’t even done as much and he was ready to lay her back across the bar and-

He wouldn’t, of course.

At least, not unless she wanted.

Instead he reached out and traced her pulse point with his tongue. He was drowning in the sound of her sharp inhale - so nearly a gasp - and it spurred him on. Without pausing to consider the ramifications of his actions, he closed his lips over the place where he could feel the faint thrum of her life’s blood and sank his teeth into her skin. Ahsoka whimpered this time, small and soft in his ear, and he knew without a doubt that a lesser man would have come undone right then and there.

But he was Fives, so instead he pulled away just a fraction.

“Are you still okay?”

“Yes,” came her immediate reply, breathy and the slightest bit distant. “I just didn’t think- I didn’t expect you to-”

She broke off and swallowed hard, a movement Fives felt against his lips that were still hovering over her skin.

“It’ll leave a mark.”

He smirked against her. “It will. Is that okay?”

“I…” She paused for a moment but then he felt the upturn at the corner of her mouth. “Yes.”

“Good.”

He searched her eyes for a beat, needing to make sure there was no trace of doubt there. He knew he was pushing it, but if she said it was okay…

“Can I do it again?”

His voice was low and husky, colored with a darkness he knew she’d never heard from him before. He watched her tongue dart out to lick her lips before she said, “Yes.”

Fives nodded but didn’t take his eyes off of her. The hand at the small of her back slid around to the outside of her thigh, mirroring the placement of his other.

“And if I…” His voice trailed off as he let both hands creep upward, flat against the smooth skin of her legs until they were in that tantalizing place that was neither thigh nor ass, but instead some glorious purgatory in between. His fingers snuck upward just a tad, ghosting over her hip bones. He felt the breath hitch in both of their throats as he brushed over nothing but her soft, smooth skin. He fought back a smirk; there was something wickedly serendipitous about the Commander going commando.

“…Would that be okay, too?”

This time, her voice was so soft that he almost wondered if he’d imagined the breathy, “ _Yes._ ” He decided not to dwell on the what-if. In one swift movement his hands slid beneath her, cupping her bare cheeks in his palms as he lifted her up and pulled her as close to him as he possibly could. She let out a definite gasp this time and her legs wrapped instinctively around his hips. He didn’t miss a beat before moving to the other side of her neck, smoothing his tongue over the curve that arched into her shoulder and grazing his teeth over the skin intentionally. Ahsoka’s other hand had come between them to rest flat against the armor over his chest. He lifted his head just barely before placing a kiss against the side of her throat and giving her ass a squeeze. She inhaled sharply and he smirked.

“I didn’t realize this was what I was implying when I told you to wear something cute.”

Ahsoka exhaled a laugh through her nose. “Are you disappointed?”

“No,” he assured her, placing another kiss just below where her lek met her neck. “Tempted.”

Fives could have sworn he felt her shudder against him.

“Tempted to do what?” She whispered and he wondered if he was imagining how it sounded like a challenge.

Fives said nothing. His hands slid from beneath her, one moving to cup her hip beneath her dress and the other moving slowly, _agonizingly slowly_ inward. Ahsoka seemed to stop breathing entirely but made no move to stop him, so he pressed on. He was certain he would have had the decency to blush if he had a single drop of blood anywhere in his body other than his straining, aching cock.

He laid a series of soft, almost chaste kisses along her jawline as his thumb brushed over her. She breathed out the faintest whisper of a moan as Fives traced his finger down the length of her, pausing only when he reached where he most wanted to be. Her core was hot and wet, practically throbbing just as badly as he was inside of his armor. He pressed his thumb against her entrance ever so slightly, the tip of his finger sliding just inside of her-

“Fives, we should…”

There was a gentle pressure against his chest from where she’d placed her hand and he froze instantly, as though someone had dumped a bucket of ice water down his back. His heart sank to his feet. He’d pushed her too far - too _kriffing_ far - and now it was all going to be over. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, surprised to find them sparking with… mischief?

“…Relocate.”

Fives blinked at her in surprise and she offered him a shy smile and the slightest inclination of her head. She didn’t want him to stop. _Kriff,_ she was going to let him keep going. Realizing he was staring at her like an absolute di’kut, he stepped back and helped her slide off the bar top, careful to ensure the skirt of her dress was fully covering her. He followed her line of vision over to a deserted booth in the far rear corner of the room, dimly lit and away from the throes of the crowd. Without hesitating this time, he led her over. He was vaguely aware that one set of golden eyes still lingered on them and the thought sent a nearly shameful rush of pride through his veins.

 _Good,_ he thought to himself and his heart rate quickened at the possibility of exactly _what_ the Captain was going to see.

Fives slid into the booth first and Ahsoka paused, a thoughtful expression etched onto her face. She gestured to his codpiece.

“You should take that off.”

He had to swallow hard to stop himself from gaping at her like some sort of karking shiny.

“You’re sure?”

Ahsoka nodded. “Off.”

Fives didn’t need to be told again. He made quick work of the releases and slid his codpiece off, setting it to rest on the far end of the booth beside him, forgotten. Ahsoka slid into the booth next to him, paused for a moment and then slung her leg over his. She settled herself back against his thighs, effectively straddling him, and Fives had to call on every trace of willpower he possessed to keep himself from focusing on the fact that she was bare beneath her dress, legs spread and _dangerously_ close to his cock.

He watched as she lifted her hands and trailed them down the front of his armor, stopping only when she reached the bottom and what would have been the start of his codpiece. Her fingers crept lower, just inside the waistband of his blacks. She swallowed thick and hard and Fives found himself acutely reminded of what _else_ was thick and hard here.

“Can I?”

Her voice was small and soft, colored with hesitation. Fives wanted to say something to reassure her that _yes,_ karking fucking Maker _yes,_ she could touch him all she wanted but all he could do was nod mutely.

He watched as she pulled down his blacks with cautious slowness, peeling them back with such intentionality that Fives wondered if she was _trying_ to torture him. If she was, he was more than willing to endure it. He’d live and die a thousand times at her hand if it meant getting to relive this moment over and over. When his leaking, swollen cock was finally free, he let his head tip backward in relief and sighed.

_“Mar’e!”_

Ahsoka smirked. “That bad?”

He nodded and met her eyes again. “That codpiece is like a kriffing chastity belt.”

“Fives…” Her chevrons darkened further and she dropped her eyes to where he was standing at attention, stiff and proud against what remained of his armor. “Can I touch you?”

All sense left him in a rush. His vision seemed to tunnel, Ahsoka’s words morphing into a black hole that was rapidly sucking him in. He was nowhere even close to minding, not even having the decency to be embarrassed when a too-loud groan tumbled from his lips.

“ _Gedet’ye,_ Commander.”

The corners of Ahsoka’s mouth hitched upward as she reached out her hand and closed it around him. Fives felt his eyes snap shut, a sharp breath hissing from between his teeth at the feel of her soft, hesitant grip around him. He swore and grabbed her hips, holding her steady against him to ensure he didn’t start thrusting into her fist like he _so_ longed to do. He felt her slide her hand down to the base, twisting just so before making her way back up. Her thumb reached out and smoothed over his flushed and swollen tip, collecting the thick drop of precum that had beaded there. He forced his eyes back open when he felt her hand leave him and watched, enraptured, as she brought her thumb between her lips and sucked it clean just as she had done with the drop of tihaar earlier. He groaned out a string of colorful swears.

“You can’t do that to a man, Ahsoka,” he admonished half-heartedly.

“Sorry,” she whispered with a tiny shrug of her shoulder, though the gleam in her eyes told him she most certainly was _not._

Then she paused for a moment, something uncertain falling over her features.

“Fives,” she began, almost fearfully. “Do you… want me?”

He could have laughed if he hadn’t known just how absolutely, painfully serious she was. Her broken words from earlier rang between his ears.

_“Rex doesn’t wa-“_

He fought to keep the grimace off of his face. He’d known exactly what Ahsoka had planned to say: Rex didn’t want her. Regardless of whether or not the statement was actually true - and Fives would have bet his life that it wasn’t - he knew Ahsoka believed it. And now here she was, with him, worried that he didn’t want her either.

That simply wouldn’t do.

For the second time that evening, he asked, “Permission to speak freely, Commander?”

“Permission granted.”

“I want to bury my cock inside of you until you can’t _kriffing_ see straight.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened almost comically and for a breath, Fives thought maybe that had been a little _too_ much.

And then she said, so softly it was really only a breath, “Permission granted.”

Fives worried he hadn’t heard her correctly. He worried he’d just heard what he _wanted_ to hear… and _kriff,_ he wanted to hear those words so badly. But the look she was giving him was so raw, so plainly _yearning_ that he knew it really had been true. Ahsoka was giving him permission to-

Oh, _kriffing hell._ He was going to make her forget Captain Rex even existed.

He let his palms slide beneath her again, lifting her up just enough to bring her forward. She hovered above him, the tip of his cock barely brushing against her and he was worried he might come just from the ghost of that contact. Instead he reached between them and gripped a hand around his base, holding himself steady. He forced his eyes to stay open as Ahsoka slid down onto him, not willing to miss a single second of what played across her face. Her lips parted in a soft ‘O’ as she took him inside of her, bit by bit until she was fully seated on top of him. He moved his hand back to her hip, holding them both there until she was ready to move. Her eyelids fluttered closed, brow markings knit tightly together and Fives suddenly wondered if she had ever actually done this before.

He swallowed hard. The thought of being the first one to… _kriff,_ it was almost too much.

He brushed the thought aside and waited until Ahsoka opened her eyes again, meeting his.

“We can stop,” he whispered, though his voice was heavy with lust and it nearly pained him to think of it. “If you want to.”

“I don’t,” she replied immediately. “It’s just… It’s- I mean, Togruta aren’t really made for…” She frowned at her own inability to get the words out and then said simply, “I just need to adjust, that’s all."

Fives knew _exactly_ what she meant and he wouldn’t have been able to keep the bantha shit-eating grin off of his face or quell the rising tide of pride that swelled in his chest even if he’d had a blaster held against the side of his head.

“Commander,” he chuckled softly. “If you maybe want to say that again, a little louder for those in the back…”

She rolled her eyes and slapped her palm against his chest piece half-heartedly. Then she paused, seemingly weighing her options for a moment before moving her hand to his shoulder and leaning forward to press her chest against him. His cock slid out of her and he made no attempt to stifle the throaty moan it elicited. It seemed to spur her on and she pressed her hips back down, taking him fully inside of her once again. He turned his head to the side and groaned his pleasure into her lek. A shiver ran its course down her spine and he heard her sigh his name against his ear.

He wanted to hear it again, and again, and again - over and over until every single person in the cantina knew whose cock was buried inside of her, bringing her to the edge and sending her careening over it. His fingers flexed on her hips and he guided her back up, helping her find her rhythm. His head swam with the feel of her, hot and wet and _tight_ around him - _for_ him.

They both gasped when she came down a little harder than intended and Fives could tell by the way her body jerked against him that he’d hit that delicious _something_ inside of her. She didn’t raise back up this time, opting instead to let him bottom out inside of her as she rolled her hips against him, letting the head of his cock hit exactly where she wanted him, over and over. As deep inside of her as he could possibly be, Fives swore he saw stars.

“Fives,” she panted against his ear, the desperation evident in her voice. “I…”

She didn’t need to tell him she was close; Fives knew, and he was right there with her. He worked one hand between them and traced his thumb over the sensitive bundle of nerves just above where they were joined together. She hissed and clenched impossibly tighter around him. Fives swore, feeling his resolve dangerously close to shattering completely.

“Ahsoka, I’m…” he managed to gasp, feeling like he should warn her, should give her the opportunity to-

He didn’t get the chance. Ahsoka rolled her hips against him and he pressed his thumb against her just so, and she crumbled. Her core grasped him so tightly that it was almost painful and she whimpered his name against his skin. He could feel her sharp teeth against him, sinking in deeply as she rode out her orgasm on his cock and it was the end of him. He swore loudly and thrust his hips up against her, thigh muscles taught and strained as she pulsed around him. His body shook with the force of his release and he came _hard,_ holding Ahsoka tightly against him so he could empty himself deep inside of her.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, riding out the final waves of euphoria until hypersensitivity took over and Ahsoka slid reluctantly off of his lap. Their chests were still heaving as he tucked himself back into his blacks, sweating and spent. He looked over at Ahsoka and grinned.

“Commander, I really think you need to come here more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little what-if! Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
